The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Echinacea of hybrid origin and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name ‘JS Engeltje’. ‘JS Engeltje’ is an herbaceous perennial grown for landscape and container use.
‘JS Engeltje’ was discovered by the Inventor as a chance seedling in a production field plot in Buggenhout, Belgium in 2013. The parentage is unknown.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by tissue culture using vegetative shoot meristematic tissue under the direction of the Inventor in Buggenhout, Belgium. Asexual propagation by tissue culture has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.